Remote controlled robots allow users to manipulate the robot using a remote control device, allowing the user to move the robot and perform simple tasks. Typically, to be able to see where the user is moving the robot, the user must have a line of sight with the robot. Otherwise, the user cannot see where the robot is and risks damage to the robot by driving it off an edge or colliding with an object.
Therefore, there is a need for a remote control device to have a video screen allowing the user to see the area in front of the robot. With a video screen on the remote control device, a user can move the robot in areas that are not in the user's line of sight. Thus, the robot can be moved into more areas.
Additionally, a robot traditionally cannot interact with people on its own. The user must typically manipulate every action of the robot. Therefore, there is a need for a robot to operate autonomously and interact with people it encounters. To accomplish this, a robot must have the ability to detect moving and stationary objects in the immediate vicinity. To safely operate autonomously, a robot must also have an edge detection system so as to not travel over an edge and damage itself.
Some robots have video cameras, enabling a user to view the area in front of the robot. However, typically the user may only view the image from the video camera through a computer. Therefore, there is a need for a hand-held remote control device with a video screen that a user can easily transport.